gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Butch Gilzean
}} Butch Gilzean is a criminal, and is part of the Gotham City underworld crime system. He was a former underling of Fish Mooney but later came to be second-in-command under Oswald Cobblepot after being brainwashed by Victor Zsasz to do the latter's bidding. The Galavans later cleared him of his brainwashing and after Cobblepot was deserted and left for dead by his own men, Butch took over as the new "King of Gotham". Biography Early life Growing up alongside fellow Falcone gang member Jimmy Saviano, Gilzean and Saviano were delinquents at an early age. One time, the pair robbed a butcher shop, stealing several pounds of meat for their families. Despite a brotherly relationship, Butch withheld several prime cuts from Saviano, leaving his partner-in-crime clueless that he had received the inferior ground beef. Disappointed with his choice later on, Gilzean kept his decision a secret for many years. Working for Fish Mooney Several years later, Gilzean now works as the main henchman for Fish Mooney, a part of Carmine Falcone's gang. Butch is usually the man that is ordered to lead Mooney's dirty work. Butch is a jovially brutal individual, happy to hand over the baseball bat to Oswald and encourage him to continue the beating others started. He appears to like Harvey Bullock on a personal level, but shares Fish's ability to truly believe that 'it's only business' when he hangs the cop up and leaves him to be filleted. Butch is the sole survivor, from his group, of the cop killing attempt, and suitably submissive to Don Falcone, which probably explains why he's still breathing at the end of the episode. The other examples of Fish Mooney's henchmen are not so fortunate. He has a contempt for cops which his profession generally requires him to mask, but when ordered to take out James Gordon and Bullock, he does so with a certain relish. Working for Oswald Cobblepot Butch was later brainwashed by Victor Zsasz, in order for him to work for Oswald Cobblepot. During the events of the Falcone-Maroni Gang War, Butch accompanies Cobblepot when he attempts to kill Falcone in the hospital, but are stopped by Gordon. Gordon and Bullock take Falcone, Cobblepot and Butch to one of his safehouses, but Fish Mooney and her gang ambush them. Butch is then recruited back to Fish's crew but he is struggling to stand beside her since he is still under Cobblepot's control. After Fish kills Maroni and recaptures Falcone, Bullock and Gordon who try to escape Cobblepot comes in and shoots the majority of Fish's crew and chases her up to the roof. With Fish and Cobblepot struggling for who gets to control Gotham, Butch arrives holding the two at gunpoint, since his mind is still struggling to choose a side, Butch shoots both Fish and Cobblepot. After realizes what he had just done Butch rushes to his friend and apologizes for what he has done, Fish forgives him and assures him she'll be fine, but before either could react, Cobblepot knocks Butch down and pushes Fish gaining complete control of Gotham and with Butch now completely at his mercy. With help from Selina Kyle, Butch is sent by Oswald to recruit the Pike Brothers into committing an arson-based robbery on a building owned by Wayne Enterprises. Cobblepot later cuts off his hand, so that he can go under cover to rescue Gertrud Kapelput from Theo Galavan. His hand was later replaced with a mallet. Unfortunately, Theo learns of this and has his sister to reprogram Butch to side with them. Later on a scraped and hurt Butch returns to Cobblepot, revealing his mother is located at the waterfront. Arriving at the waterfront they discover his mother behind bars. Theo and Tabitha appeared and Cobblepot ordered Butch to shoot them dead, however due to him being reconditioned to now be loyal to them Butch guns down two bodyguards working for Cobblepot. Although Tabitha unlocks the door to let Gertrud out, she stabs her in the back when she embraces Cobblepot, killing her much to the shock of Butch. Theo orders Butch to kill Cobblepot and dump both their bodies, but Cobblepot taunts Theo that he won't do the dirty work himself. Theo decides to execute Cobblepot himself, but he stabs Theo in the neck and escapes. Running the Gotham Underworld Butch is later visited by Gordon and Bullock who want to know where Penguin is. Butch tells them that is isn't Penguin's lap dog anymore and asks them to leave if they do not have a warrant. They are interrupted when Zsasz arrives with a horde of killers to kill Butch. Zsasz, waiting outside of the diner Butch is in, states that everyone who leaves now will not be harmed whereas everyone who stays will die. This leads to Butch's men deserting, leaving their boss and friend alone. Gordon than ties Butch to the heater, stating that they will leave Butch here for Zsasz if he does not talk. Butch reveals that Galavan orchestrated Penguins attacks and forced him by threatening his mother. Before Butch can reveal more, Zsasz starts his attack. While Bullock and Gordon fight off the attackers, Butch escapes. Four weeks after Theo Galavan was killed and Oswald Cobblepot ends up on the run, Butch Gilzean started running Oswald's business. After killing one of his underlings with a drill bit attachment where his hand should be, he is then visited by Tabitha Galavan who successfully persuades him to start a partnership with her. Both of them make out as it is secretly watched from the ventilation by Selina Kyle. Much to Butch and Tabitha's astonishment they are visited by Oswald after he is released from Arkham Asylum and deemed "sane". Although Tabitha attempts to go in for the kill, Butch stops her. Oswald claims he is a changed man and much to the awe of Butch and Tabitha claims Butch is his "friend", despite everything he put him through. Butch chooses to spare Oswald's life, as he acknowledges that he has lost a lot and that they are now "even". However he does allow Tabitha to tar and feather Oswald as a punishment, although Oswald leaves Butch's place in high spirits and sees the experience as a joke. Butch's nephew Sonny also works for him and is involved in growing magic mushrooms. Selina Kylie and Bruce Wayne attempt to steal from Sonny. Butch Gilzean later found Barbara Kean sleeping in his house as Tabitha stated that Barbara "has come home." With only a day into Barbara staying with them, Butch appears to be annoyed and also very unnerved with her, as Barbara seems to be slipping back into insanity. He shared his concerns with Tabitha, although she claimed Barbara is harmless. They are then distracted by the TV when it is revealed Tabitha's brother Theo is alive again and causing chaos in Gotham City. After Tabitha is stabbed and hospitalized by her brother, Butch is at her bedside and pleads with an unconscious Tabitha not to die. Penguin shows up and Butch pulls a gun out on him, believing he intends to kill her. However Penguin tells Butch that the main one behind their problems is Theo himself. The pair of them form an alliance, and head to Wayne Manor where Theo plans to finish his original mission of killing Bruce Wayne. Penguin distracts Theo before he can kill Bruce, Gordon and Alfred Pennyworth and steps aside, showing Butch armed with a rocket launcher. Butch fires upon Theo, incinerating and killing him. The pair of them then leave. A day later Butch along with Barbara is at Elijah Van Dahl's mansion watching Oswald display his step-mother Grace's head, much to his discomfort. Later on that evening Butch, Oswald and Butch's crew plan to kill Hugo Strange for the torture he inflicted on Oswald at Arkham Asylum. As a prison bus embarking from Indian Hill crashes through the streets, Butch and his crew fire upon it, with Butch himself using a minigun. The bus crashes and Oswald's approaches it, thinking Strange is inside. But to the disbelief of Butch, an alive Fish exits and approaches Oswald, causing him to faint. Fish turns to Butch and winks at him, causing him and his gang to flee the scene in horror. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery *Butch Gilzean/Gallery Quotes *Butch Gilzean/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists